


Take Five

by Decaykid



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot's been pulling some long hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecannabiskid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecannabiskid/gifts).



Elliot sighs as the letters on the screen run into one another, becoming an undiscerable mess of gibberish. He pushes his fingers through his hair before hanging his head tiredly. As he peers down at his lap, his brain unhelpfully relays back to him the long day he's had, how many hours he's spent typing code, the ever shrinking amount of hours until he needs to be awake for work, and how long it'll take him to get from the arcade to his apartment. He lifts his head to look disdainfully at the time in the corner of the screen.

It's not like he'd be getting much sleep anyways. At least this way he'd being productive.

"What's a revolution without a few sacrifices?"

Mr. Robot's sudden words startles him in the stillness of the arcade, the older man had gone to sleep a few hours ago, tucked away somewhere between the concessions and the games.

"However, you really need to learn to pace yourself, kiddo. What are you still doing here?"

"Tryna wrap this up, so Mobley and Trenton can work on it this weekend."

"And why can't you work on it this weekend?"

"The quicker we can get all this done, the better."

"I understand that time is of the essence Elliot. That doesn't mean you should just run yourself ragged. This thing, we're in it for the lonf hall. We can't have you pitter out now cause you decided to pull a couple of all-nighters instead of taking care of yourself."

Mr. Robot sits on the edge of the table with a heavy sigh as he gazes off into one of the many dark corners of the arcade too far for the dim light of Elliot's laptop to reach.

"I know you didn't combat your addication just to slowly kill yourself from exhaustion, Elliot."

Elliot's finger nails dig into his arms and he tries not to think about how much time Mr. Robot's wasting with this stupid conversation.

" 'M fine. I'll... sleep this weekend."

Mr. Robot softly snorts, and Elliot can feel his eyes on him.

"Stubborness, an atribute that can be admirable in ceratian situations, annoying in others. I admire you, Elliot. You're dedicated. That's not something you find very often anymore."

Elliot can now feel his gaze boring into him, heating his skin wherever his eyes trail. Elliot's nails dig deeper into the flesh of his arms.

"Tell ya what, since you're not leaving until you're finished with your part, why don't you take a little break?"

Elliot once again glances at the numbers in the corner of the screen. If he can finish up and leave by the end of the hour and completely forego a shower, he can still get a few hours rest.

Mr. Robot stands from the table and walks behind Elliot's chair. He places his hands on Elliot's shoulders.

"C'mon, fifteen minutes can't make that big a difference."

Mr. Robot takes Elliot's wrists and uncrosses arms. He places Elliot's hands on the arm rests of the chair, the runs his own hands up the lengths of Elliot's arms until they come to a rest at his shoulder.

"Just take a deep breath and try not to tense up, that'll only make it hurt. And leave the rest to me."

Elliot bites into his bottom lip as Mr. Robot's fingers begin to work. Though normally opposed to touch, Mr. Robot's fingers rub little circles that work through his barriers, fears,  and layers of clothing until slowly the tension between his shoulder blades begins to fade.

Mr. Robot works his fingers along Elliot's shoulders, back and forth, loosening him up until he's leaning back into the chair with his eyes closed. It's then he moves his hands from Elliot's shoulders to his neck, silently greatful he caught Elliot when his hood is down. As Mr. Robot's thumbs rub certain yet gentle circles from the base of his hairline down to the collar of his shirt and back up again, Elliot tries his best to ignore the way Mr. Robot's fingers feel on his skin or the way the burn of his touch lingers like the smouldering embers of a dying fire. Down his neck Robot's fingers go, back along his shoulders and Elliot feels like putty in his hands.

"You know Elliot, you've really been working hard lately," Mr. Robot says, voice low and warm in Elliot's ear.

"I'm really proud of you Elliot." He shivers as Robot's lips brush against his ear when he speaks, bites his lip when Robot licks the outter shell of his ear.

"You've been so good, such a hard worker."

Mr. Robot's hands run down the front of Elliot's jacket as he nibbles on Elliot's earlobe.

"So proud, Elliot."

One hand moves back up to slot itself between Elliot's jacket and shirt, teasing his nipple through the fabric while the other toys with the button on Elliot's pants. Mr. Robot's lips brush against his neck and his scruff scrapes his skin as he mumbles his appreciations. Elliot shivers as his hands grip the arm rests, his finger nails dig futiley into the metal; this close to Mr. Robot, with his prescense a heavy warmth behind him, he can feel each word Mr. Robot speaks, feel the vibrations that start somewhere deep in his chest.

"Oh Elliot, you've been so good lately."

Mr. Robot praises, his voice low and thin as his breathing becomes heavy.  The hand that had been toying with button of Elliot's pants now palms at the growing buldge in the fabric. Elliot bites down hard on his lip as he tries his best to choke back a whine.

"It's okay Elliot, you don't have to hold back. Indulge yourself a bit."

Mr. Robot slips his hand down the front of Elliot's pants and moves with long, teasing strokes. This time Elliot tips his head back and moans, succumbing to the pleasure as his hips twitch forward, his body greedy and hungry for more contact. Now lubed with pre-cum, Mr. Robot quickens his pace, twisting his hand every few strokes and allowing curious finger tips to explore sensitive flesh. He watches as every little touch, every flick of his wrist unravels Elliot; he watches, relishes the sight of the younger man arching his body into his touch, moaning a desperate for more. His mouth meets Elliot's in a clash of teeth and lips as his stroking becomes more frantic. Elliot parts his lips and moans into Mr. Robot's mouth while his hands shake from his white knuckled grip on the arm rests.

One, two, three more strokes and Mr. Robot has Elliot cumming in his pants. Mr. Robot breaks the kiss to plant little licks and nips down Elliot's neck as he strokes him through his orgasm. Once Elliot's breathing as evened, Mr. Robot removes his hand and resituates Elliot's pants before straightening up and admiring the view before him: Elliot slumped back in the chair, head tilted back, eyes shut and lips parted.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Mr. Robot says, with a chuckle. His tongue swipes along his bottom lip where the taste of Elliot still lingers. "That was a nice little break, don't you think?"

"Uh-huh." Elliot replies, not yet trusting of his voice. Mr. Robot smirks, then gingerly places his hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"Think you can finish up now?"

It takes Elliot a moment to realize he's talking about the coding.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm almost done."

"Good." Mr. Robot pats his shoulder, then begins to shuffle back to his corner. "In that case, I'm going back to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Birthday to thecannabiskid!!! ♥♡♥


End file.
